


Raise Hell

by eternallylame



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Demon!Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Dom Dean, Eventual Smut, Human!Castiel - Freeform, I have no shame, M/M, Minor Character Death, Possible smut, Sub Castiel, Top Dean, ity bity tiny bit of implied depression if you squint, mentions of family death, twink!castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternallylame/pseuds/eternallylame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can make sure that happens, bu-ah…I don’t want your soul.  I want something else."  The words curled around a now predatory smirk, causing Castiel to shiver.  "I want something a bit more…well, a bit more physical."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raise Hell

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by "Raise Hell" - Brandi Carlile

Cold winds bit into his skin, causing him to tug the raggedy sweater he took from his dead brother’s closet tighter around his own small frame. Beneath him sat a small box filled with odd things, a box buried beneath a cross roads, a summoning beneath the boy who was now slowly turning around and looking for his dealer.

***

_"Gabriel?" Castiel called out as he stumbled through the forest, the cold air managing to keep his drunken head somewhat sane. "Gabe-rie-e-ell!" The 16 year old sing-songed, stumbling over a tree root before steadying himself with a hand against the tree and giggling. Above him, tall pine tress swayed slightly in the breeze as the bright, 6:09 morning light filtered slowly through the somewhat sparse trees. "_

_Cass-ayy!" Came his equally drunken brother’s laughing yell from deeper into the forest. This caused the underage drinker to stumble dizzily towards the voice, laughing lightly all the way. "Come and get me, you dumb - oh, shit!" He called out, the sound followed by a bang. Castiel stopped, waiting for the sound of something besides the low hum of the woods to reach his chilly ears. No such sound came._

_"Gabe!?" The younger Novak called out, running in a spinning haze towards where he assumed his brother to be. Once he reached the spot, however, his fear was filled with confusion and outright disbelief. For just a second he stood there, just looking at his dead brother’s body lying on the ground, a single shot to the head obvious against his skin. He didn’t even have time to register his second eldest brother, Lucifer, slinking away through the trees._

***

Castiel continued his slow turn until a strong voice - that for some reason reminded him of honeycombs - from behind him made him stop dead in his tracks. "Ooh, so young. Innocent, too, I bet." After he’d mustered up as much courage as he had within him, Castiel spun on his heel and was met with the sight of a undeniably gorgeous, smirking, freckled man who happened to be wearing green eyes at the moment. But the Novak boy knew his eyes weren’t green. With a deep breath, Castiel crossed his arms and stood up straighter, assuming a business like posture.

"You can bring people back from the dead, yes?" His voice sounded a bit rough and clouded with fear in his own ears. This seemed to surprise the demon, but only for a second before he began walking around the boy, circling him not like an animal circling his prey, but more similarly to a business man eying his inferior competition. However, this did not cause Castiel to falter in his facade of nonchalance.

"Sure can, darlin’. Who you need revived?" He asked, running a finger up Castiel’s spine. At that odd movement, said teenager spun around to face him.

"Gabriel Milton Novak."

***

_Everyone was dressed in black, everyone except for Castiel. He was wearing all bright, neon colors which contrasted greatly with the large group of people gathered, but he wore them nonetheless because, “Gabriel loved bright colors, and…and I just thought…he’d like it.” But at the moment, the heartbroken 17 year old wasn’t thinking about that. He was thinking about how Gabriel had never been anything but there for him, and on his side. How little 5’8 Gabriel Novak was the light of the family, how when he smiled everyone in the room followed suite, how he would go days without sleep to help little Samandriel study for his tests, how he’d never refuse to go shopping with Hael or hang out with Anna. He thought about how much it hurt Gabriel to see his family fight and how he was the last stitch holding them all together. Castiel needed Gabe, he loved him. He was his best friend and the one who kept Castiel going when things got dark. Tears poured down his face, and he dropped to his knees when he saw the ashes of his brother on the table. His shoulders shook and his breathing was uneven, ragged and forced to the point of pain. Castiel had to be dragged, kicking and screaming, wailing to God above out of the church._

_He’d never forget that day._

***

"Mm, he your-" The demon began, but was cut off before he could get any further.

"Brother. I want him brought back." The statement was simple, and firm, yet there was till a hint of fear in it.

"There a body?" The dealer stepped in front of Castiel, looking down at him and cupping his cheek as he spoke. This caused the young adult to pause and think. Gabriel was cremated. With the possibility of Gabriel not coming back on the table, Castiel suddenly felt considerably more terrified than he had before. Until, of course, a new idea hit him.

"Nevermind. Gabriel wouldn’t want this anyway." the boy said quietly, a bit ashamed of himself if he was honest. "But," He continued, pulling his face away from the demon’s hand, "there’s a criminal by the name of Lucifer Novak. I wanna trade myself, ‘n in turn, I want you to make sure he dies a slow, painful death." Castiel looked up , determination shining in his electric blue eyes like sunshine on tinfoil. this new arrangement seemed to surprise the demon, seeing as he stepped back a bit with a look that said ‘not bad, kid.’

"I can make sure that happens, bu-ah…I don’t want your soul. I want something else." The words curled around a now predatory smirk, causing Castiel to shiver. "I want something a bit more…well, a bit more physical."

***

_Silence reigned over the remaining 7 Novak children and their father as they all sat in the living room, clad in their pajamas and thinking over Gabriel’s death, replaying their time with him in their heads. It was a comfortable silence, not awkward or unwanted. It was a space for them to try and adjust, or comprehend, to respect their dead brother or any combination of these things and more. It was Castiel who left first. Who left at all, really. It hurt a bit too much and a bit too uniquely for the rest of the family to understand. They weren’t as close as Castiel was to Gabriel - those two were about as close as two brother’s could be. So, while Friday night found the majority of the Novak children sitting in the living room, it found one sitting on the roof outside his brother’s room, crying silently at first but gradually muttering, talking and yelling as he resisted the overwhelming and tempting urge to fling himself off said roof._

_Things were never the same after that night._

***

"What do you mean, physical?" The now 18 year old questioned, squinting at the other and tilting his head slightly.

"I mean," the other began, picking up his walking again, "that your little twink ass is something I haven’t seen in quite some time, and something I’d rather not give up. so I’ll make a deal with ya, but one you keep on the down low, a’ight?" At this point, both of his large hands were placed on Castiel’s shoulders from behind and his plump lips were practically touching the tip of the boy’s ear. "I don’t typically make deals, I ain’t that kinda demon. But I do wanna make this kill. Another thing I wanna do is see those pretty pink lips wrapped around my cock whenever I say so for the rest of eternity; ya getting it? whada’ya say, pretty boy?" He asked in a low, seductive tone. Castiel mulled over it in his head as he struggled to fight down the burning blush that had stained his face while the demon talked.

“Alright.” He sighed, spinning from the dealer’s grip to face him with an outstretched hand, “Deal.”

"Ah-Ah-ah. that ain’t how we do things downstairs." He said before dropping his hands to the slightly horrified boy’s waist and pressing his own lips roughly against the boy’s.

The deal was made.


End file.
